Hamburger Love
by AiLan-tan7
Summary: Losing control over his family, Denmark feels hopeless and scared. Can a certain American cheer him up?


**So here it is! It took so long just to get this up~ I apologize! I promise that when I type up another story, it will be finished in a few days than several weeks! ( つ_╰）**

**Rated: T for language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... If I did... heh, heh... so many pairings... *Drools* XD**

* * *

_A cease of the conference is soon to commence._  
_Those who are present are the Nordic as well as the Allies._

"And so, the control Denmark has over of Sweden, Finland, Iceland, and Norway is no more," stated England as he stood, stacked a few papers, and sighed,"And France..."

"Oui?"

"Quit hitting on Finland and Iceland! I'm sure they do not appreciate a frog touching them!"

France turns over to face England, "But they are so adorable, non?"

France turns back around to his prey, only to receive death glares coming from a Swedish and a Norwegian.

"This discussion has now ended. The meeting is now over. Please leave in an orderly fashion without any ruckus", picking up some papers left on the desk as he stands and heads towards the exit, disappearing behind the door.

As the door slowly shut behind the Englishmen, a certain Chinese man stood in anger and confusion.

"Wait a minute! Why did I have to come, aru!? There was no need, aru!"

"It's because we are the main ones in the UN. We have to be present for all meetings, da?"

Appearing behind China with an aura of a sadistic creeper, smiling and placing a hand on the Chinese man and leading him to the door.

After the two left, so did France who was following Finland and being followed by Sweden. Only three were left in the room.

_How can this be happening? Where did I go wrong? We all got along... didn't we?_ Adjusting his posture on the ledge of a window ledge, Denmark stares out of the window in a daze. _What am I going to do without them now? Can I even live on with them away? I-Is... Is there a way to get them back...?_

Suddenly two figures stand near Denmark, looking down at the sadden Danish.

"What's with that look," Iceland says as he smacks the hand that's wrapped around his waist.

"He's just upset because we're not under his control anymore," Norway shakes his hand to shoo off the stinging pain.

No response comes from the Danish except for a sigh.

A troll slowly shows up behind Norway reflecting his masters expression. With an upwards move of his hand, Norway karate chops Denmark's head with full force.

"Ye~ ouch! Norge! What you do that for," holding on the top of his head, Denmark doesn't steer his gaze away from the window.

"Stop looking like a mope. It doesn't fit you."

Norway looks away, grabbing Iceland's hand and heading towards the door. Upon exiting, someone walks in with a surprised look as he looks over at Denmark.

"Hey, dude! Is the meeting over already?"

Denmark recognizes the voice but continues to look out the window, "Hey America. Ja, it ended a moment ago."

America stands in front of Denmark, eating a hamburger,"Oh man~ Iggy's going to scold me again!"

Denmark ignores America's complaint with a sigh. America looks over at Denmark in concern.

"Dude? Are you alright?"

Denmark glances at America, but focus his attention back outside, "Hmm? What are you talking about? Of course I'm alright."

The disbelief in America's eyes get him even more worried.

"Hey! Don't take me for a fool! I know somethings off with you..."

"You mean something's off with you? I told you, I'm alright", facing America with a smile as he stands.

"With that forced smile, I don't think so."

America stares at the Danish as he struggles with an excuse. He then grabs Denmark by his hand and starts to pull him as they make their way to the exit.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

America grins but does not show his face to Denmark, " Taking you somewhere to cheer you up! Whenever I feel down, I always go to this particular place! Don't worry! If this doesn't help, nothing will! Hahaha~!"

* * *

"...", Denmark stares blankly at the building in front of him. America smiles as he sways his hand up and points towards the building.

"Welcome to my comfort zone! The one and only, McDonald's!"

"Mc... what?

"Just come on~," pulling the Dane by his hand as they both enter the eatery. America leads Denmark to a empty table and tells him to seat and wait while he goes off.

The Danish man sighs heavily and stares down at the table in thought. Only a few minutes pass when he jerks up from the noise of tray slamming down on the table.

The American hands the Dane a hamburger and sits down, already munching on a hamburger himself.

"Velbekomme!"

Denmark unwraps his burger and takes a nice size bite of it. Grease sliding from the corners of his mouth as he chews it.

America takes a fry and points it towards Denmark unintentionally,"So dude, how do ya feel now?"

The Dane swallows with a wipe of his mouth afterwards and looks up at the American with a small crooked grin,"A little better."

"So what was wrong with you earlier?"

The grin Denmark showed had disappeared after hearing that question and slowly sets his hamburger down and looks out of the window besides them.

"The meeting today..."

America stares at Denmark in question while stuffing his mouth.

"Just the thought of having my family split up is unbearable," Denmark starts to tighten his fist.

"You know France wouldn't really try to take control over them. He'd probably just have them stand naked in his manor. Not like that's any better, but still...," America picks up his soft drink and starts sipping it.

Anger builds up inside Denmark as he stands, slamming his fist hard on the table. Eyes glare and whispers emerge from the background.

"I know that! But just the thought of it scares the hell out of me! To have my family be separated by some outsider pisses me off!"

Denmark's eyes starts to water a little at all that he had said. America stares back with an unchanged expression.

"Chill dude and listen. I know how you feel~"

"You definitely do not know how I feel! You haven't been through what I have~"

America points the straw from his drink at the Dane and glares at him,"I do know! Once me and Britain split, I thought everything was over! Even though I was the one that wanted it! But we still communicate and all... even though I know I get on his nerves," America turns his glare out the window and his expression softens.

Denmark calms his nerves and sits back in his seat and sighs.

"I'm sorry."

The look on Denmark's face catches America's attention and he takes a sip, sets his drink down, and smiles,"No problem bro! Moreover, even if one day does come where you guys do split up, you will all still be family. No matter what!"

Denmark gazes over at America and realizes what he had said which makes him smile a little. A small moment of silence passes through the two until eventually the Danish man breaks it by snatching America's drink and taking a few sips from it.

"Not awesome!"

The Dane smiles at America. His worries past behind him,"...Tsuind tak."

"No problem!"

His questioned eyes look at the American sitting in front of him.

"Eh~? Taler du dansk?

"Ja, en smule," America replies, a tint of pink flushed upon his face.

As Denmark stares at America in awe, the embarrassed American stands up from his chair, stretching, and snatches his drink back from Denmark.

"Let's go. I bet your family is worried," said America as he turned around and starts to walk off.

Standing up, Denmark keeps his head down and happily grins,"Jeg elsker dig... maybe," pushing in his chair and as he looks up, and notices America standing in front of him.

"I thought you~"

"I forgot something."

Turning red in the face, Denmark averts his eyes in embarrassment in caution off being heard. Standing tall with his trench coat in hand, the Dane starts to walk towards the exit.

"I'm going to buy myself another hamburger!"

The Dane waves back in efforts of avoiding eye contact which the American picks up on. He then grabs his bomber jacket and walks back to the counter. In the process, Denmark's words echos in the back of his head, making him to blush a bit harder.

"Je elsker dig. Et sprog er aldrig nok~."

* * *

**Translation: Danish~**

**Velbekkkome! - Bon Appetite!**  
**Tusind tak. - Thousand Thanks.**  
**Taler du dansk? - Do you speak Danish?**  
**Ja, en smule. - Yes, a little.**  
**Jeg elsker dig. - I love you.**  
**Et sprog er aldrig nok. - One language is not enough.**

**And that is the end? Maybe... maybe not~ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! I know that it seems a little rushed and there might be some mistakes. Just tell me and I'll fix it right away! Please leave a review! Oh! Moreover, if you want this to continue, please let me know. Warning that if you do, it will be rated M. **

**Grazie! Danke! Arigatou! Meow! -^.^-**


End file.
